WhatHe’llNeverHear
by IDK anymore33
Summary: Asami and Akihito haven’t said I love you to each other for over three years. Akihito has finally had enough and takes matter into his own hands. But everything goes down the hill the moment Akihito opens his mouth.
1. Chapter1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or Viewfinder itself. **

OoOoOoOoOoO

Backstory: Its been over three years since Akihito moved in with Asami and not once have either of them said I loved you. Both too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other but both aware that what they had wasn't a casual fling. While both knew this they couldn't help but feel like there was distance growing apart. Akihito being Akihito decided that enough was enough.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Akihito had been planning to say those three little words that would change everything for weeks. He just couldn't find that sweet perfect moment where everything fell into place and he wasn't worried about where he stood with Asami but alas the world isn't perfect and that moment didn't exist.

_Tonight's the night. I'm gonna make sure that I say it. And I won't let anything or anyone get in my way here. _Akihitos little voice in his head get giving him the courage he needed. Asami knew something was wrong with his little kitten and as more days passed by the more the anxious the crime lord got. Though he wouldn't let anything ruin his infamous mask. _What could have happened to Akihito in the past few days that makes him all flustered and so cute during dinner._

"Asami-sama Haruaki is in warehouse number 5." Kirishima broke Asami's train of thoughts.

"He's been prepped by Suoh and has still decided not to talk. Would you like me to pull the car around?" Asami nodded and with that Kirishima left Asami to ponder what was wrong with his kitten. _Maybe someone's threatening to kill him unless they use him as a spy. Maybe he's cheating on me. _All these dark thoughts arose and made Asami in the mood for a torture session.

"Sir Kirishima-san is ready for you." The lowley bodyguard had never felt such fear as he did the moment Asami-sama stood up from his chair. A dark aura surrounded him with a face that would send terror to any crime lord across the globe. Once Asami-sama past the bodyguard he fell on the floor clutching his heart with sweat dripping onto the floor. He was still fairly new to this whole world and now he fully understood the true power of Asami Ryuichi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"If you drop the race now I will let you go but if you don't I will make that you get to see your family go to heaven very slowly before I let you go to the bottom pits of hell. Now will you reconsider?" After an hour of torturing Asami finally let the bandanna out of Haruakis mouth.

"Okay okay okay! Please just make it stop! I'm begging you!" Haruaki now was sobbing uncontrollably with blood mixed in as well.

"Fine fine I'll drop the race. Please just spare my family and I." Now Asami usually never cared about politicians but Asami needed his man to win this race. If he didn't he wouldn't own the underworld of the West area of America.

"Good. Now I will let you go and you will not say anything to anyone because I have many other toys at my disposable that I would love to use. Do I make myself clear?" The politician nodded vigorously until Suoh knocked him unconscious.

"Asami-sama Haruaki will be taken back to his home with makeup to cover up the bruises. In three days time he'll drop out of the race because he would like to spend more time with his family and give back to the earth. He will then disappear on a tree planting tour."

"Make sure that the tour lasts at least two months."

"Consider it done sir." Asami then went into the car to get home before dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh you're early Asami. Why are you early?! I didn't know you would be home this soon so dinner isn't ready yet." Akihito didn't know how to react to Asami coming home so soon. He didn't prepare for Asami to come home so early. He was all flustered but he couldn't let Asami know that so he put on his cool facade.

"So what do you want you bastard." Akihito was getting ingredients from the cupboards above the stove. Asami smirked and moved up behind Akihito he squeezed his perfect buttchecks and then wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Right now I'm thinking that I could just devour you." Asami put his head in the crook of Akihitos neck and started bitting his little ear. One arm started to sneak into the front of Akihitos pants and the other started to pinch his nipples. Despite himself Akihito started moaning.

"No Asami no no! Not now!" Akihito started squirming but it was no use. Asamis grip didn't let up.

"Not now? So you're ready for a whole sleepless night? Hm good." Asamis hands started moving.

"Nooooo that's not what I meant! Asami not the shirt! Nope nope not today! Not happening!" Akihito turned around to face Asami and started kissing him hard. Asami was none the less surprised but accepted it gracefully. Asami pushed Akihito into the island then lifted him up onto it. While Asami was taking off his shirt Akihito darted off the island. "No Asami! I'm planning something and you can't ruin it!"

"Planning something? What is it?" Asami turned into his serious crime lord mode.

"Uhhhh it's not what your thinking trust me. It's something that should be important and it's taken me a long time to do this."

"What is so important that you've been nervous for weeks and now won't tell me!?" Asami started to lose his patience.

"It's something that shouldn't be rushed! So stop making it all about you!"

"Making it all about me? I have been more than generous and patient with you. So you will tell me what it is that your hiding or I will make sure tha-"

"I love you!" Akihito shrieked it. He wouldn't be surprised if the bodyguards heard it. Asami for once in his life didn't know what to say.

"I love you you big idiot. And it's taken weeks for me to gather the courage to say it. And I know that you may not feel the same way but I honestly don't care because I need to get this out. I need you to know what I want and how I feel. So here it is. I was hoping to make a nice romantic dinner with candle light then at the end of dinner I would tell you that I love you then you would take me to bed and say something like 'I'll show my love for you through my body.' Then everything would still be the same but instead I know where I stand with you! That's what I wanted and still want!" By this time Akihito was crying. Asami just stood there in shock. _He doesn't know where he stands with me?_

"I want to know if I'm just some kind of toy you enjoy playing with or if you actually feel the same way. And I know that your this big bad crime lord who has no emotions but that doesn't matter. I love every part of you. The serious attitude, the signature smirk, the honesty in bed, the way you get when I'm in trouble, and the rare moments where you smile." Akihito couldn't believe this was happening and it was and with a breaking voice he said

"Now I'm gonna go to our room and in the morning I will make breakfast like nothing happened." And with that Akihito practically sprinted towards him and Asamis room. Asami just stood there practically in shock. His muscle memory took control of his body and he automatically went to the fridge to grab some wine. Once the wine was in a glass he went to his armchair and sat there drinking. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself. _Hmm he loves me huh? I always knew it but saying it out loud is something else. _Asami was pleased with himself but he couldn't ignore the guilt that was eating at him. Akihito just confessed and he just stood there. After a few hours after Akihito went to bed Asami knew what to do. It was time to go to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After Asami got ready for bed he slid into the bed very carefully as to not to wake up his precious kitten.

"Takaba thank you for telling me how you feel. I'm aware that I usually don't thank you or show my gratitude. But that doesn't me I still don't care about you. Now it's hard for me to express my feelings and I'm aware of that but here it goes. I love you Takabaka and you're the most precious thing in my world. I live in a dark hole that seems to never stop but then you jumped from that building and the chase was on. I'll be honest the only reason why I went after you was because I liked the feeling of catching your free spirit. But I came to love you in our own strange way. Then my black world had a little light that I never thought was possible. And you never have to question your position with me because nothing and no one will be more important than you. That's the best your gonna get out of me so don't come crawling to me begging for me to show you my "cute" side because it doesn't exist. Goodnight Takabaka." Asami then proceeded to sleep. Asami assumed that he fell alseep but little did he know that the young photographer heard all of it. Akihito sat still all flustered and nervous but overall happy. He knew that Asami didn't mean for him to hear it so he would keep it his little secret. _He actually loves me! Oh I've never felt this kind of joy! _After an hour or two Akihito finally got tired enough to go to bed for real.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapter2

Backstory: Asami and Akihito have both said they loved each other but Asami is unaware that Akihito heard him. So Akihito tries his best to get Asami to say it to his face but realizes that things are easier said than done.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The day after Akihito confessed was a day that Asami would never forget. He swore that he saw Akihito skipping to go make breakfast and whistling.

"Kitten what's got you in a good mood?" Asami wraps his arms around Akihito who starts making sausages and eggs.

"Oh you know the sun is up the birds are singing feelings are out in the open. The world is still spinning. I ordered a new expensive camera that I put on your card."

"Are you that happy about your little confession?"

"Hey now! That was a meaningful confession that I put my all in. I don't hear a confession coming from you." Of course Akihito knew that was a lie but he wanted no needed Asami to say it to his face.

"Oh little kitten that's not gonna happen anytime soon."

"And why not Asami? What's the problem in saying your feelings to me?"

"Akihito we're not having this discussion now." Asami then walks to the table and sits down while picking up the newspaper.

"If we're not having it now then when will it happen?"

"That is not up for discussion." Akihito stomps over to Asami.

"Why isn't up for discussion?! I poured my heart out yet I get nothing in return it's not fair!"

"Then you've learned a very meaningful lesson that I thought you already knew. This world is not fair."

"Damnit Asami this isn't about the world this is about us!" Asami was surprised to have heard Akihito swear and became aware that this wasn't like their usual banter but that wouldn't change Asami.

"Everything is a world lesson Akihito and once you realize that the more you get to play the game."

"But I shouldn't play the "game" when I'm with my boyfriend!!"

"I never stated that."

"Stated what?"

"That I'm your boyfriend. That is not what we are." Akihito couldn't help but reel in shock. After all these years Asami had called him his possession but even now he couldn't even put a name on their relationship. It hurt Akihito more than he could say.

"Well what are we then?" Akihito couldn't help but question Asami.

"I was gonna ask you." Asami pulled out a cigarette and took a big whuff.

"Ask me?! I said we are boyfriends but according to you that's not what we are!! Why on earth would I know?!"

"I've stated many times that we're lovers yet you never knowledge it."

"Because that makes me sound like your mistress! I don't want that! I want— no no I need to be seen as your equal." Asami walked right in front of Akihito. He whisper into his ear.

"You are not my equal." Asami had hurt Akihito in their fights but he had never ever said that. Akihito could never forget how cold his voice was. He got goosebumps from it.

Both men stayed quiet for a few minutes. Before Asami had the chance to say anything Akihito stormed to his work office. He came back with a bag filled with something Asami could only assume it was clothes and things needed to stay overnight with someone else.

"Now I'm gonna go over to a friends house for the night. And I won't come back until you figure out your feelings and are willing to talk about us."

"What gave you the idea that you could leave." Asami said all of this after he caged Akihito with his own body and the wall.

"Because I know that you will give me time to think about this and I know that you need to figure out your feelings as well. And don't pretend that you don't have any because underneath that cold appearance you wear I know I just know that there is a little part of yourself that desires happiness and love. It's slowly been getting bigger and bigger to the point that it's become a nuisance to you. Soon enough it will poke and poke until you have to confront it. That's why you'll let me leave." Akihito couldn't have said it better. He wasn't wrong something was nagging at him. He just decided to ignore it.

"If you think that I'll let you leave because of your feelings." Asami's voice was dripping with venom. "Then you don't know me at all."

"I wasn't asking." Akihito's fiery hazel eyes were staring into gold eyes. Neither one of them backing down for a good minute or two. The tension was high but in the end Akihito turned his body to walk out the door.

"Takabaka if you walk out that door don't think I'll come save you." Akihito froze at that. Tears were trying to spill over but deep down in his heart he knew this was right. He heard Asami say he loved him. 'He's just trying to run away from his feelings. He's scared of them. Yeah that's it.' Akihito tried to stay positive even in his mind. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not the one who's gonna need saving." And with that Akihito left a frustrated Asami staring at a door. While the sound of sausage sizzling filled the air. Little did he know that his kitten wouldn't be the same when he returned. And nothing could change him back.

TBC

Authors note: Hi everyone I know I usually don't do this kind of thing but I wanted to state that I'm sorry for updating tbh I completely forgot about this story and I became lazy. This chapter is super short and I'm sorry about that too. I'll get my stuff together soon. Thank you for reading my stories please leave a comment about what you think about the story.


	3. Three

Akihito decided to not go to his friends house or his parents in fear that Asami would hurt them. Even though the crime lord had stated multiple times that he would never hurt his family it didn't dimish his fear. He decided to stay in a hotel he had some of Asami's money. He felt guilty about it but this is what it took. He needed Asami to open up his eyes and more importantly his heart.

"Hello sir will you be staying with us tonight?" The lady behind desk asked with a kind smile.

"Ummm I would like to rent a room for a week."

"Of course. Would you like to stay in our suite or a regular room?"

Akihito hesitated he could stay in the suite he had the money but he didn't need to. He had gotten so used to the luxury life that Asami gave him it would be hard to go back to the life before Asami.

"I'll take a regular room. Third floor please."

"Of course. That will be 120 yen in total. That comes with a complentary breakfast from 5 to 7 am. And please call us if you have any questions. Have a wonderful stay here!"

Akihito grabbed the key she handed him and headed up to his room. Once he got in he set down his pack and flopped onto one of the beds.

"*sighs* How long is it gonna take Asami to realize his feelings. I know they're there."

XxXxXxXxXx

Asami decided to get a drink and stare at city. This was his favorite time. Where all the criminals would come out and play. Secrets were made in the dark and it was always fun to uncover them and watch them cower in fear. Though tonight was different he was missing his kitten. Like he promised earlier he didn't send anyone to find Akihito. Kirishima was worried about his boss. No matter how bad the fight was Asami would always have someone on Akihito. Something wasn't right and everyone knew it.

"You will come back kitten."

XxXxXxXxXx

Akihito cried himself to sleep and woke up hungry. When he went down to eat the breakfast he noticed that none of Asami's men were there. He had been so used to eating with someone it was difficult to sit alone and eat quietly. Akihito was missing his guards even if he ran away from them and said that he hated having them around. He secretly loved the company. Now being totally alone was strange to him and he didn't like the feeling. After breakfast Akihito decided that he couldn't stay in the hotel room or he'll just get depressed. He decided to get more work than usual in hopes that it'll take his mind off Asami. There was only so much work. Two weeks bad passed and no contact was made between the lovers. Akihito took on more jobs than in his entire career. Asami went to the home that he shared with Akihito two times in that time period. Everyone around the two became unbearably nervous. Asami handled matters in the warehouse more personally that he would when Akihito was around. He always didn't stay out late cause he wanted cuddle up with his little kitten. It may have been for a few hours but it re charged him more than a eight hour rest would. Akihito couldn't sleep he woke up each night screaming and no one was there to comfort him. Akihito wouldn't admit it but those two weeks were the hardest days in his life. He hated that. He hated how he was so dependent to Asami.

"I swear when I see him again I'll tear up all those precious suits of his and we'll have takeout for weeks."

XxXxXxXxXx

There were many people against Asami but none had the power to topple the overlord. They had meetings to discuss his flaws and search for weaknesses.

"Have you heard about Asami's man whore?" One man said smirking.

"Ohhh hasn't he been using that toy for too long now? He can't be that good." The second man was busy with a woman of his own.

"Two years now. I've been keeping my eye on him. Recently I haven't seen him around Sion though. Strange isn't it?"

"Well do you know where that thing is?" The third man has been very interested in Akihito.

"Oh I know exactly where he is." They all started to laugh and laugh until their stomachs hurt.

"So what are you going to do?" The third man was gay and had taken a liking to Akihito. The boy was a walking sex machine.

"I want to see what all the fuss is about. I want to see why Asami keeps him around."

"Oh? Would it be too much to ask if I could come with you?" The second man had shoved the woman off and leaned forward. Things were heating up.

"You don't have to ask. I want to invite all you to it. I've got a few other friends who want to try the boy toy out."

"Who could say no to that offer?" The third man asked.

"Well I hope none of you because everything is already planned. It's going to be this Friday and I'll inform you once I have him."

"This Friday?! Really?! Damn that's only two days away."

"That's the point dumbass. We have no idea when Asami will reunite with him. This is the only shot we have and I'm not wasting it."

"Okay okay I got it I got it. This Friday uh?! I'm free."

"Good."

The three men got up and left the warehouse with a plan and a passion.

XxXxXxXxXx

On Friday Akihito was in more of a depression than usual. It had been officially three weeks since he last saw Asami. _He's not going to come for me. It's official he isn't coming back for me. It's over. We are over. I thought I thought he loved me. He said he did. What happened Asami? _Akihito didn't get out of bed that day he decided to get room service and watch TV the whole day. Nothing good was on but he didn't have any energy to do anything else. _It's fine I don't need that brute anyway. I can make it fine just on my own. I'll go back to school get a degree in teaching. Get a steady income. Yeah this can work. I'll teach photography. My passion will become something more. This is perfect it'll be hard but I can do it. Yeah yeah. I need to find a school though. Wait how I'm I goi- _Before Akihito could finish his thoughts about his future. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh I'm coming!!" Akihito tried hard to unwrap himself from his blanket concoon. _It's Asami he finally came back!! I knew it! I just knew it! _Once Akihito got himself he ran towards the door. He unlocked all the doors and threw the door wide open.

"Oh Asami I knew you would …" Akihito finally looked up "… come back." It wasn't Asami it was three strange men with black masks. Akihito tried to close the door as fast as he could but it was no use. The men were already inside the room.

"What are you doing here?!" Akihito shouted while looking for a weapon but in the haste one man had already tackled him to the floor.

"Why we're here to see why Asami has such an attachment to you." The man loomed over Akihito with a cloth in his hand. He then squatted in front of Akihito and said

"In other words. We're going to fuck you raw." Suddenly the cloth was over Akihitos mouth and with a few seconds of struggle Akihito passed out.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Kirishima get me the documents for the next meeting."

"Asami-sama you don't have any more meetings for the day."

"I do not say things twice. You know that better than anyone."

"Of course Asami-sama forgive my incompetence."

Kirishima bowed and left Asami to dwell in his own thoughts. Officially three weeks since Akihito had been seen by any of the Sion employees. Asami ordered that no one is allowed to get into contact with Akihito. Asami had stayed in Sion every day while at night he would go to the warehouses and punish people. Some of his men had to leave the warehouse because they couldn't handle the torture scenes. It was a hard three weeks and no one could imagine what the weeks ahead of them would being. And god forbid that something happen to Akihito while he was away.

**To be continued…**


End file.
